This invention relates to a kitchen utensil for peeling fruits and vegetables such as apples, potatoes and carrots.
One known peeler for vegetables having a columnar shape, such as carrot and Japanese radish, is shown in FIG. 8. The peeler has a handle 100 extending in a longitudinal direction for gripping the peeler and a pair of head portions 200a and 200b diverging from a fore end of the handle 100. A transversely extending cutting blade 300 is secured between the head portions 200a and 200b. The cutting blade 300 is composed of an elongated upper blade plate 301 and an elongated lower engaging plate 302 between which a slit 303 is defined.
In use, the peeler gripped at its handle 100 is positioned so that an edge of the blade plate 301 is in contact with a surface of an object to be peeled, e.g. Japanese radish Y. The peeler is then moved longitudinally downward as shown by the arrow so that the radish is peeled with the separated peel being passed through the slit 303. In this case, by maintaining the engaging plate 302 in contact with the radish Y, an excessive increase of the thickness of the peel can be prevented.
The known peeler has a problem in that the peeler is apt to be shift laterally. Further, with the conventional peeler, it is extremely difficult to peel a round fruit or vegetable such as an apple or a potato.